Mercedes Class S pour Sexy
by Satai Nad
Summary: Les hommes et leur voiture... Les femmes et leur sens de l'à-propos... Les clichés ont la vie dure, même pour Raymond Reddington et Elizabeth Keen. OS.


_Petit drabble inspiré de la formidable Mercedes Class S noire que possède Reddington. Cet ovni avait besoin de sortir, avant que je puisse écrire autre chose. Pour info, tous les gadgets de technologie que je décris, existent vraiment sur ce modèle, et ne sont pas des inventions tirés d'un film de James Bond._

OOOooOOO

**Mercedes Class « S » pour Sexy**

« Dembé, c'est une blague ? »

Raymond Reddington regarda son garde du corps par dessus ses lunettes de soleil et le dévisagea froidement. Comme un gamin pris en faute, Dembé se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda ses chaussures. Il lui arrivait rarement de faire une bourde mais celle-ci allait leur coûter un temps précieux.

« Raymond, j'ai aidé une jeune femme en panne il y a deux semaines en lui donnant de l'essence. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est produit depuis, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller remplir le jerrican à la station. »

Red ravala sa colère et inspira profondément. Il retourna s'assoir à l'arrière de la Mercedes et se tourna vers sa compagne qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

« Lizzie, je crois que nous allons avoir un petit contretemps… »

Elizabeth Keen lui montra alors le résultat de la recherche qu'elle venait d'effectuer sur son Smartphone.

« Le GPS indique qu'il y a une station service à environ six kilomètres d'ici… Par là… »

« Tu entends la dame, Dembé ? Tu n'as plus qu'à aller en chercher à pieds… En courant de préférence… »

« Je suis désolé, Raymond… »

« Disparais, et ramènes-nous quelque chose à grignoter… »

Le garde du corps ne se fit pas prier et partit en petites foulées dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Elizabeth Keen.

Reddington sortit son téléphone et en profita pour passer un appel et prévenir son correspondant qu'ils auraient du retard.

Quand il raccrocha, Elizabeth était encore en ligne avec Aram pour lui expliquer la situation. L'informaticien lui avait bien proposée de leur envoyer une voiture mais le temps qu'elle les rejoigne, Dembé serait déjà de retour.

Il y eut un moment de silence inconfortable dans l'habitacle. A l'idée de passer au moins une heure seule en compagnie de Reddington, Elizabeth se sentit soudain tendue. Elle tourna la tête vers le paysage et s'absorba dans la contemplation de la forêt de sapins à quelques centaines de mètres de là.

Elle poussa tout à coup un cri en sentant son fauteuil basculer en arrière et se mettre à un angle de quarante cinq degrés. Quand elle regarda Reddington, ce dernier l'observait avec un sourire malicieux, le doigt maintenu contre un écran tactile qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Nous pourrions peut-être en profiter pour faire la sieste ?

« Je n'ai pas envie de dormir. »

« Moi non plus, à vrai dire… Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous relaxer. »

Il fit glisser son doigt sur une autre commande et Elizabeth sursauta à nouveau, avant de se rendre compte que des capteurs dans son siège étaient en train de bouger sous elle, et plus précisément, partout dans son dos.

« Salon de massage Reddington, je suis à votre écoute… »

« Red, arrêtez de faire l'enfant ! »

« Je ne fais pas l'enfant. Je profite de ce que les ingénieurs de cette voiture ont imaginé comme technologies pour rendre les voyages agréables… Si vous avez froid, le siège est chauffant. »

« Non, ça va, merci. »

Lui aussi avait abaissé son siège à quarante cinq degrés et était à présent allongé. Il enclencha le massage automatique, posa la tête sur le coussin intégré et ferma les yeux.

« Oh, c'est divin… »

Elizabeth devait en convenir. Cela faisait un bien fou, surtout là, sous l'omoplate droit, où un point de tension... Oh oui… Elle soupira et ferma les yeux à son tour.

« Il manque quelque chose… » Dit soudain Reddington.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Liz en ouvrant un œil.

« Ordinateur ? »

Un petit blip se fit entendre dans la voiture.

« Bibliothèque musicale… » Nouveau blip. Liz leva la tête et regarda bizarrement Reddington, puis tourna la tête vers l'avant. Il semblait parler à la voiture. « Jazz and conversation suite… ».

Nouveau blip. Elizabeth chercha l'origine du bruit alors que la voix d'Amos Milburn s'élevait doucement dans l'habitacle sur « One scotch, one bourbon, one beer. » Reddington fit un clin d'œil à Liz.

« Ordinateur ? » Nouveau blip. « Ouverture du bar… »

Entre les deux sièges avant, une petite console bascula et révéla une bouteille de champagne – Du Dom Pérignon millésimé, rien que ça - et deux verres. Fascinée, Elizabeth regarda la bouteille s'élever et sortir de son logement.

« Une petite coupe, Lizzie ? »

Red l'observait maintenant avec un de ses sourires irrésistibles. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et lui servit un verre. Ils trinquèrent et trempèrent leurs lèvres dans le champagne frappé comme il le fallait. Elizabeth Keen ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Vous êtes comme tous les autres hommes avec leur voiture… Vous aimez bien impressionner les filles… »

« Ça a l'air de marcher, on dirait… »

« Je dois dire que l'on ne m'avait jamais aussi bien fait le coup de la panne… »

« Oh, Lizzie… Vous n'allez pas m'accuser de vouloir profiter de la situation ? »

Elle le dévisagea en le dévorant des yeux. Il arborait une telle candeur qu'on lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confessions. Elle devait admettre qu'il était bon comédien. Avec un sourire, elle se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux sous la caresse. Quand elle se recula, il resta ainsi, comme pétrifié. Un sourire ne tarda pas à s'élargir sur son visage, alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux.

« Je vous assure… C'est la faute de Dembé…. » Continua t'il.

« Quelqu'un m'a dit une fois qu'il ne fallait jamais croire un criminel. Je ne me rappelle plus qui, mais j'ai toujours trouvé ça judicieux comme avertissement… »

« Vous insinuez ? Je suis outré ! »

Toujours cette innocence et cette attitude faussement outragée. Elizabeth se repencha en avant et cette fois, l'embrassa avec plus d'insistance. Elle fut récompensée dans ses efforts lorsqu'elle entendit le son guttural qu'il émit en guise de reddition. Il ouvrit enfin les lèvres et elle put enfin goûter le champagne sur sa langue.

Doucement mais fermement, il l'attira à lui et elle s'allongea sur lui en continuant à l'embrasser. Pendant que leurs langues se livraient à un ballet érotique, les mains de Red étaient descendues sous son chemiser et lui caressaient le dos.

« Reddington, vous savez que ce que nous faisons… » Elle eut un gémissement et ferma les yeux. « … est répréhensible et passible d'emprisonnement ? »

« Je n'en suis plus à ça près, Elizabeth... »

« Oh Seigneur… Si vous saviez le bien que vous me faites… »

Il lui avait dégrafée son soutien-gorge et ses mains avaient à présent glissé sous ses aisselles, et prenait la direction de sa poitrine.

« Je parlais pour moi… Si on nous trouve comme ça, vautrés l'un sur l'autre… Oooohhh… »

Il lui caressait à présent le bout des seins avec ses pouces tout en l'observant. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées et haletait légèrement. Quand elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, il dut réprimer l'envie de la prendre immédiatement. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de lui murmurer :

« Les interdits, ça vous excite, Agent Keen… »

Liz ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que la voix sensuelle de Red était descendue d'un ton. Elle savait que lui aussi commençait à trouver la situation excitante. Elle se tortilla sur lui et sentit son érection contre ses hanches.

« Lizzie… Doucement… »

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se redressa et s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon avec enthousiasme. Ce fut ensuite le bouton et la fermeture éclair qui cédèrent sous ses assauts. Sans perdre de temps, elle fit glisser son pantalon puis son boxer et contempla avec gourmandise l'objet de sa quête.

Il l'aida à se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements, puis elle vint s'assoir sur lui, entièrement nue et offerte à ses caresses. Il recommença à la toucher en lui murmurant combien elle était belle, combien elle le rendait fou. Les mains d'Elizabeth avaient glissé sous sa chemise et caressaient sa ligne de pilosité qui remontait vers son torse. Leurs souffles courts et leurs gémissements de plaisir se mêlaient, jusqu'à ce que le désir soit trop important pour être nié…

Lentement, elle s'empala sur lui, et commença ses lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Bientôt, le rythme s'accéléra alors que leurs gémissements augmentaient en volume et en intensité. Les mains de Red se posèrent sur les hanches de Liz pour la guider plus profondément, pendant qu'elle se tenait à ses épaules, et augmentait encore la cadence. Lorsqu'elle explosa en plein vol et resta suspendue pendant de longues secondes, il pompa rapidement et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre… Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes à souffler en attendant que les battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs se calment…

« Cette voiture est vraiment parfaite… » Dit finalement Liz.

« Technologie allemande, ma chère… »

« Les Américains ne sont pas mal non plus dans leur genre… Je dirai même qu'ils sont très confortables… »

« Je suis confortable, moi ? »

« Et attentionné, doux, sensuel et aussi terriblement sexy … »

Elle l'embrassa lentement, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, à profiter de leur intimité.

« Lizzie, je ne veux pas faire mon rabat-joie, mais Dembé ne va pas tarder. Il court vite. Il serait temps de nous rhabiller. »

« Oups, Dembé… Je crois que je ne lui ai pas indiqué la bonne direction tout à l'heure… Tu sais, les femmes et leur sens de l'orientation… »

Reddington la regarda d'un air ahuri, alors qu'elle faisait son ingénue. Lentement, le rire de Red s'éleva et enfla. Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Elizabeth Keen, tu es une vraie petite peste… Ce pauvre Dembé… Et dire que l'on pense que je suis l'être le plus diabolique qui soit… »

« Tu vas pouvoir rivaliser avec quelqu'un désormais. »

« Un nouveau challenge, Agent Keen ? Attention, si vous continuez, vous finirez sur ma liste rouge, celle que je réserve à celles qui ne sont pas sages… »

Pour toute réponse, les yeux d'Elizabeth Keen brillèrent d'anticipation.

**FIN**


End file.
